Washee Ironee
Production Notes Length: Two Reel Producer: Hal Roach Director: James Parrott Photography: Francis Corby Editor: Louis McManus Titles: None Writer: Unrevealed Released: September 29, 1934 Studio: M-G-M Main Cast * Alvin Buckelew * George McFarland * Harry Lowe, Jr. - Yen Wong * Jackie Lynn Taylor (as Jacqueline Taylor) * Jackie White * Jerry Tucker (actor) * Leonard Kibrick * Matthew Beard * Scott Beckett * Thomas Bond * Thomas McFarland * Wally Albright Jr. * William Thomas Jr. * Willie Mae Taylor - Buckwheat (unconfirmed) Supporting Cast * Billy Gilbert * Dickie Jones * Elinor Van Der Veer - Waldo's Mother * Ernie Alexander - Pedestrian * Gene Reynolds * Gertrude Astor - Maid Of Olympia * Hal Law Jr. * James C. Morton - Police Officer * James Parrott - Pedestrian with Laundry * Joe Levine * John Collum * Julia Griffith - Maid Of Olympia * Lester Dorr - Pedestrian * Sam Adams - Butler * Stanley Sandford - Traffic Officer * Symona Boniface - Maid Of Olympia * Tony Kales * William Irving - Police Officer The Short Plot: Wally Albright's mother is having a bridge luncheon for her Maids Of Olympia group in order to be made president, the pinnacle of which she expects will be a violin recital by Wally. Stuck rehearsing in the dress clothes his mother picked out, all Wally can hear is the gang out in the muddy field behind the house having fun playing football. He replaces his rehearsing with a recording (his mother critiquing it as it comes on) and defies his mother's wishes to go have fun and have the time of his life, but time is running out for his recital and his mother is calling. Wally is covered in mud from head to toe after scoring a touchdown, so he sneaks the gang into the house to help him clean up for the recital. Spanky rushes through town in a goat-powered ambulance to get his Chinese friend at the local laundry, making a sound like a police siren to get through the traffic, annoying the surprised traffic officer. Jackie Lynn Taylor and Jackie White spy on the boys through a basement window and see Wally behind the screen, in his underwear! The boy from the laundry shows the boys how to clean clothes; however Wally's freshly clean suit comes out of the modern washing machine, it's shrunk so small it won't even fit Spanky! Wally has no choice but to improvise, showing up for the recital wearing Stymie's derby on his head, and only a lamp shade to cover his underwear, which causes his mother to faint. On top of that, Elmer the Monkey, who belongs to Wally's mother, starts a fight with Pete The Pup and the gang barges in to try to save the day, making things worse instead of better. A call is made for the police and the gang quickly retreats back for the security of the clubhouse. The police never make it. The traffic officer, wise to Spanky's tricks, ignores the siren, and consequently there is a major crash with the cars piling up high. After the crash, Spanky just cruises on by looking up at the accident scene. Quotes: * "I'll come up and see ya some time." - Spanky * "No, you'll disarrange me." - Wally's mother * "What do you think this is? Soccer?" - Spanky * "Oh, you nasty man..." - Jackie White seeing Wally Albright in his underwear Notes/Trivia: * This short marks the final appearance of Wally Albright. * This short features an early appearance of William Thomas Jr. but not as Buckwheat. He plays an extra watching the game with binoculars made from soda bottles. * This short features child actor, Gene Reynolds, later known for helping to create the TV-Series "M*A*S*H," based on the movie directed by fellow Rascal, Jackie Cooper, a close friend of Gene. * Director James Parrott is the brother of Charley Chase; he is best known for working with Laurel And Hardy. He has an on-screen cameo as a man with laundry. * Actress Elinor Van Der Veer was a regular in the Hal Roach comedies, along with actress Symona Boniface; both are also well known for their appearances in The Three Stooges shorts at Columbia. * Photographer Francis Corby was the husband of script girl, Ellen Corby, who went on to play Grandma Walton on the "The Waltons." * Actor Billy Gilbert dubs in the sneeze for Sam Adams as the butler. Sequence * Previous Short: Mike Fright * Next Short: Mama's Little Pirate ---- Category: Talkie Category: 1934 Category: Adult-Involved Shorts Category: Police-Involved Shorts Category: Sports-Related Shorts